Great Aincrad War
The (also known as GAW) is the major and most important event in Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. The even consists of a sort of "race", fighting across the 100 floors of Aincrad, to get to the final and become the Conqueror or King of the castle. Background The GAW was announced around June 2026. By that time, the strongest guild was the Supreme Legion, which was the guild with the highest number of players and some of the strongest players in all of New ALO. The leader of the Guild, Hao, has become the de-facto King of the Aincrad, under the sobriquet "The Supreme King". Gameplay It begins once the boss floor 50th of New Aincrad is defeated, meaning the war will take place from floor 51 st to floor 99th. Only one guild shall advance to defeat the final boss. The players generally gather themselves in several guilds, according to generally to their races, though there are exceptions. Solo players find themselves at a disadvantage since they don't have back up, and just depend on themselves. Therefore, there are few Solo Players in this war. Rules *Flying is made impossible by the system. However, in certain areas, it is allowed. *The HP is decreased faster and the Battle Healing works slower. Each player can kill or be killed easier, making the gameplay more difficult. Also, all players has same vulnerabilities as they would in real life (therefore, a blade through the chest or an arrow through the eye can kill any player). **Once any player's HP reaches 0, he/she is out of the war. Meaning each player has one, and only one, chance of getting to floor 100th. **Blood and certain degree of pain are added to the game, to make it more difficult and realistic. Still, players can regrow their severed limbs. *This is an optional event. No one is forced to participate, and everyone is free to leave the war or come back whenever they please (they can come back as long as they didn't die while fighting the war). *The player who defeats the 100th-floor boss is to become a Game Master with unlimited power. Known Players and Guilds Participating *Note: players/guilds/groups with status "'Active'", are yet fighting the war. Players and guilds with status "'Out'", are no longer playing, therefore they were killed on the war. Players and guilds with status "'Unknown'" are not confirmed to be either Out or Active. *'Knights of the Blood:' (Status: Active) **Kirito (Status: Active) **Klein (Status: Active) **Galant (Status: Active) **Asuna (Status: Active) **Lamorak (Status: Active) **Jack (Status: Active) **Leafa (Status: Active) **Sinon (Status: Active) **Aki (Status: Active) **Diana (Status: Out) **Kana (Status: Active) **Lisbeth (Status: Out) **Silica (Status: Out) **Recon (Status: Out) **Agil (Status: Out) **Sybil (Status: Active) **Dale (Status: Out) **Kunimittz (Status: Out) **Dynamm (Status: Out) **Issin (Status: Out) **Harry One (Status: Out) **Fronjot (Status: Out) **Fandral (Status: Out) **Hogun (Status: Active) **Dinnac (Status: Out) **Jun (Status: Out) **Talken (Status: Out) **Siune (Status: Out) **Nori (Status: Out) **Tecchi (Status: Out) **Antinomy (Status: Out) **Cerdyn (Status: Out) **Kazz (Status: Out) *Unnamed United Races Army **Sakuya (Status: Active) **Alicia Rue (Status: Active) *'Salamander Armed Forces:' (Status: Out) **General Eugene (Status: Out) **Kagemune (Status: Out) *'Black Flag:' (Status: Active) **Thatch(Status: Out) **Crow (Status: Active) **Kidd (Status: Active) **Robberts (Status: Out) **Morgan (Status: Out) *'The Supreme Legion:' **Hao (Status: Active) **Markus (Status: Active) **Zar (Status: Active) **Freya (Status: Active) **Tyr (Status: Active) **Taikeus (Status: Out) **Magnus (Status: Out) **Vorhes (Status: Out) **Julius (Status: Out) **Octavius(Status: Out) **Augustus (Status: Out) **Castor (Status: Out) *'The League of Darkness Knights': (Status: Active) **Mordread (Status: Active) **Yakuza (Status: Active) **Whipper (Status: Active) **Sabrac (Status: Active) **Thanos (Status: Out) **Hikami (Status: Out) **Lyn (Status: Out) **Valon (Status: Out) **Chezire (Status: Out) **Kalius (Status: Out) **Lyunatix (Status: Out) **Zomrat (Status: Out) **Stur (Status: Out) *'Mercenaries:' **Stoka (Status: Out) **Rocke (Status: Out) *'Citizens of Aincrad's Kingdom': **Varus (Status: Out) **Abeila (Status: Active) **Graccus (Status: Out) **Otome Satou (Status: Out) Sub-Events TBA Trivia Category:Event